<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nekoma Café by sunny_seize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565868">Nekoma Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize'>sunny_seize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou Friendship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cat Cafés, Cats, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm not funny, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, akaashi keiji is addicted to caffeine, attempts at humor, i feel like that needed a warning, warning discussion of biochemistry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi just needed a place to study. Nekoma Café was the purrfect place to do so. When a barista with bedhead offers to help Akaashi with his studying, it leads Akaashi to a relationship he never imagined he wanted.</p><p>Fluff pure and simple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nekoma Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/gifts">catsandspite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="https://twitter.com/catsandspite">al!</a></p><p>Thank you so much for your AkaKuroo drawing &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 I hope you like this!! :D :D :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~*~ Start ~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi allowed himself to be dragged by Bokuto into the café. Bokuto has visited this particular café a lot in recent weeks, and Akaashi has a sneaking suspicion it’s because he’s crushing on one of the employees. This suspicion is confirmed when he yells, “Kenma-Ken!”</p><p>Akaashi has long since given up on trying to make his best friend be polite and respectful in public, but it didn’t mean he died a little bit each time Bokuto wasn’t.</p><p>He bounced up to the guy standing behind the counter; his long hair was dyed yellow and pulled into a low ponytail with his bangs hanging low on the sides of his face.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!!”</p><p>The café employee gave Bokuto a small smile, and his quiet voice echoed in the relatively empty café. “Hey, Bokuto.”</p><p>“I brought my friend today! He’s obsessed with coffee, but I think he’ll like the cats too!”</p><p>...cats?</p><p>Akaashi looked around and finally noticed the unusual furniture scattered around the café, and the feline creatures lounging in cat condos, on cat pillows, and padding around the carpeted floor - which Akaashi had judged as inappropriate (imagine the coffee stains!) but was now rethinking his decision. He even noticed the blankets and scratch friendly fabric furniture in nooks and corners of the café.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>This was his first time at this particular café, but he was suddenly less annoyed and more intrigued about coming here. Even though Bokuto had dragged him here so that he could flirt with an employee, Akaashi was willing to forgive and forget as long as he could come back here for studying and cat company.</p><p>Stepping up behind Bokuto, Akaashi smiled at...Kenma-ken? Probably Kenma. He glanced at the nametag and saw ‘Kozume’. O...kay. That didn’t help.</p><p>Luckily, Bokuto was an extrovert and took the reins. Wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, he pulled him close with a grin on his face. “Aaaaand this is Akaashi!!! Best friend extraordinaire, coffee addict, cat lover, and that certain someone who I mentioned to you before!”</p><p>At that, Akaashi cast mistrustful eyes on Bokuto. For better or worse, Bokuto was his best friend, but he was always pulling him into his schemes. Akaashi had many regrets because of this. But, he supposed he was already in the middle of Bokuto’s scheme if he was already at this cat café with him so Akaashi turned his eyes to the menu to order.</p><p>“Hey. I’m Kenma.”</p><p>Akaashi donned a polite smile. “Akaashi Keiji.”</p><p>They nodded at each other before Kenma took their orders.</p><p>Bokuto continued chatting with Kenma while he rang them up and prepared their drinks. Akaashi was distracted by a cute calico who came up to him and demanded attention by rubbing against his legs and letting out soft “meows”.</p><p>Akaashi was definitely coming here to study from now on. He decided this as he stroked his fingers through the soft fur of the cat at his feet.</p><p>After Kenma handed them their drinks, they took a table next to a window and one of the cat condos. Two cats were lazing about on it, sunning themselves in the afternoon beams.</p><p>“So what were you telling Kenma about me?”</p><p>Bokuto froze mid-sip. He gulped down his iced coffee and wouldn’t meet Akaashi’s eyes.</p><p>“Uh, well...so, you see-“</p><p>“Just spit it out Bokuto.”</p><p>Bokuto pouted in return. “Akaashi, I’ve noticed you’ve been lonely lately!”</p><p>Oh hell no.</p><p>“I am not being pulled into another one of your dating setups.”</p><p>The last one had been disappointing. The owner of that Onigiri shop had been extremely nice (and hot) but way too honest. On their third date, Osamu had admitted to being hung up on an old boyfriend and that he wasn’t prepared to have another serious relationship. They broke things off on friendly terms, but Akaashi had gotten his hopes up and then was promptly disappointed.</p><p>The one before Osamu had been even worse. That one had been humiliating.</p><p>“It’s not like I’m the only one who has been trying to set you up! Oikawa and Suga set you up with that musician, didn’t they?!”</p><p>Oh, yeah. Semi was fun, but he was also in an open relationship. Akaashi wanted to find someone who was committed to him. They could bring in others in their bedroom life - he didn’t mind that - but he was a little possessive on other intimate endeavors. He got jealous a little too easily.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s had the least amount of luck on pairing me up.”</p><p>Bokuto proceeds to whine at him before pulling his reasoning together. “Just hear me out! The guy works here, and he’s good friends with Kenma! I’ve even met him multiple times, and I think you’ll get along!”</p><p>Akaashi raised an eyebrow at that. Maybe he could be friends with the guy, but he didn’t trust Bokuto’s judgement beyond that. Not after his previous set ups.</p><p>“Speaking of Kenma, what’s going on there?”</p><p>A blush bloomed across Bokuto’s face as his eyes skittered away from Akaashi’s. “I don’t know what you mean!”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes fondly as a small smile lifted his lips. Honestly...Bokuto was cute when he had a crush. It must be relatively new since he wasn’t admitting to it yet. Akaashi would let him come to him on his own then.</p><p>The two finished their drinks, petting the occasional cat who walked up for attention, before Bokuto called a parting goodbye to Kenma and Akaashi gave a wave as they walked out of the café.</p><p>Akaashi wasn’t able to return to the cat café until Friday night, where he was avoiding his friends to study for an upcoming test on Tuesday. Chemistry was a hassle to take, and he didn’t know why he had to take biochemistry for his major. It just didn’t make sense. Make it make sense!</p><p>Regardless, he needed to buckle down to review and memorize a few different subject points. Ergo, he left his apartment where his chaotic roommates were preparing to host a party in order to study at the café until closing.</p><p>Kenma wasn’t at the counter when Akaashi walked in this time. Instead, it was a taller individual with messy black hair who was stooped over his phone and leaning on the counter. At the ring of the bell, he looked up. “Welcome to Nekoma Café!”</p><p>Akaashi nodded back at him and stepped up to the counter. The café was relatively empty for it being a Friday night, but he guessed not everyone ventured into coffee cat cafes before their nights out.</p><p>“Hello.” Akaashi glanced at the (handsome) guy’s name tag. “Kuroo. Could I get an iced matcha latte? A medium please.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded and rang him up before starting to make the drink.</p><p>Akaashi, in the meantime, claimed a table and spread out his study materials. He was surprised when Kuroo brought the latte to him instead of calling him up to the counter.</p><p>“Oh, uh, thank you, Kuroo.”</p><p>Kuroo flashed him a grin and put the cup down on an available table space.</p><p>“Studying on a Friday night?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded. “I have an upcoming test on Tuesday, and my roommates made it clear they were hosting a party tonight. So, here I am.”</p><p>“Hmm, so diligent~ what’s the subject?”</p><p>Akaashi blinked at him, but he shrugged off the diligent comment because, well, he <em> was </em>diligent. “Biochemistry.”</p><p>Something lit up in Kuroo’s eyes at the word.</p><p>“Ah. You wouldn’t happen to be taking Professor Aritaka, would you?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded. “I am, actually.”</p><p>Kuroo’s grin turned into something more resembling a smile. “He’s my favorite chem professor. I took him last year for biochemistry too. His tests were hard unless you knew what to study. A lot of memorization.” Kuroo was interrupted by the ring of the front door as a customer came inside. “Ah, I got to get that. Well, if you have any questions about biochem while you’re studying, feel free to ask me! My majors are chemistry and nutrition, and I got an A in biochemistry, so uh, yeah. Feel free to ask!” Kuroo said all of this as he was backing up toward the counter, almost tripping on a cat walking behind him, before finally turning to walk normally and greet the customer waiting for him.</p><p>It was a little endearing.</p><p>Akaashi was amused and intrigued. He didn’t expect to be offered any help to study tonight, and he didn’t expect for Kuroo to come over to him when there was a lull in customers to actually help him study. Kuroo quizzed him on his notecards, explained the Krebs Cycle that Akaashi had been struggling to understand, and even made the subject matter more interesting by adding in little details about how biochemistry related to everyday life, especially in relation to nutrition.</p><p>After stumbling to a stop on his little tirade of simple vs. complex carbohydrates, a blush lit his face as his eyes glanced away from Akaashi.</p><p>“Ah, I’m terribly sorry. I go off on rants sometimes about this sort of stuff. I’m sorry for getting so caught up and wasting your time.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>Akaashi frowned slightly at that. “Hey, no. You weren’t wasting my time at all. In fact, that helped a lot. I know I’ll be able to remember stuff easier now that I can relate it to real world stuff, like digestion and different types of food. Thank you, Kuroo.”</p><p>Kuroo’s hand dropped as a smile formed on his face. “I’m glad I could help then.” He murmured, and...</p><p><em> Oh. </em>Akaashi...hadn’t noticed how nice Kuroo’s voice was until just that moment. He fought to keep down his own blush before realizing how late it was getting. The café was empty except for the two of them, and Akaashi glanced at his watch only to gape at the time.</p><p>“Didn't the café close 15 minutes ago?”</p><p>Kuroo glanced at his phone’s time and let out a startled laugh. “I guess it did. Whoops. Time flies when you’re having fun, ne, Akaashi?”</p><p>Akaashi let out his own surprised laugh. “I don’t know about fun, but it does fly when we’re focused. I’ll, uh clean up and let you get to your closing duties.”</p><p>Kuroo looked like he wanted to say something, but he simply stood and pushed in his chair. “Thank you, Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi gathered up his notes, notecards, and book. “I think I should be the one saying that to you, Kuroo.”</p><p>Akaashi stood and met Kuroo’s eyes then. It seemed Kuroo had come to a decision as he said, “I work tomorrow night as well. If you find yourself needing to study, I’d be more than happy to help you again. Only if you want though.”</p><p>Akaashi hummed. He didn’t give a definite answer until he had packed everything up and shouldered his bag. “I’d like that. See you tomorrow, Kuroo.”</p><p>He barely caught Kuroo’s smile before he turned and left the café. Kuroo really was an interesting individual.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The next night, Akaashi and Kuroo met again. Akaashi claimed a table in the far back, where a gray cat with blue eyes was sleeping, curled up in a cat bed placed beside a comfy armchair.</p><p>Kuroo wandered over whenever he didn’t have customers, answering Akaashi’s questions and giving him input when he asked for it.</p><p>Akaashi watched Kuroo from time to time when he needed to give his mind a break from studying. Kuroo was a lively and friendly individual, but in the weeks following this informal study session, Akaashi learned that Kuroo was also so much more.</p><p>There was one night in particular that stuck in Akaashi’s mind. It was two nights before Akaashi’s second biochemistry quiz, and Kuroo had stayed with him once the last customer left to quiz him on amino acids and their different properties.</p><p>Kuroo had that same gray cat with blue eyes walk up to him and meow so loudly, it startled Akaashi.</p><p>Kuroo, though, just chuckled and patted the cat’s head. “Feel free to stay, Akaashi. Milo here is just telling me that Nekomata is coming back any second, and I should probably start cleaning up.”</p><p>Kuroo stood and stretched his arms above his head, a sliver of skin peeking at Akaashi, before he set about closing and locking up.</p><p>An older gentleman entered the café, and Akaashi couldn’t help but overhear their conversation. It sounded like they were grandfather and grandson talking to each other, and it brought new aspect of Kuroo’s being to Akaashi’s attention. When Kuroo returned, the lights were off, except for the string lights decorating the walls all around the café.</p><p>“It might actually be kind of difficult to see, now that I think about it. I guess I shouldn’t have told you to stay…” Kuroo trailed off with a self-conscious chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Akaashi decided he did enough studying for tonight anyway. “Tell me...how did you come to work at this café?”</p><p>Akaashi spent a long time sitting in the soft glow of the string-light lit café with a cat on his lap, another curled on his feet, and another roaming around them as he listened to Kuroo’s story about finding a calico kitten shivering in the cold rain on a Thursday night in his freshman year.</p><p>Kuroo rescued the little kitten and sought shelter in a nearby building, which just so happened to be this cat café. Nekomata, the owner of the café and guardian of all six - now seven - cats, saw Kuroo, the kitten, and their pathetic states. He took pity on the both of them and brought them inside, warmed Kuroo and the kitten up, and fed both of them.</p><p>When Nekomata asked if Kuroo was taking the kitten home with him, and Kuroo had to tell him no because his apartment didn’t allow pets, Nekomata offered to house the kitten here. The calico got along with the other cats so well that Nekomata eventually just adopted it then offered Kuroo a job so he could visit the kitten while earning some money. The rest was history.</p><p>Listening to Kuroo’s stories of his time spent at the café since enraptured Akaashi’s attention. The soft glow of the string lights above them lit Kuroo’s expressions with warmth, delicacy, and an overall easiness that brought a sense of relaxation to Akaashi’s own being. They spent a long time trading stories before Akaashi needed to leave, and Kuroo said his goodbye with a parting pat on his shoulder, creating a warmth that Akaashi carried with him all the way home.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>It has been two months since Kuroo met Akaashi on a bland Friday night, studying biochemistry for a course Kuroo took last year. Since then, the two have met frequently at the café. While Kuroo worked, Akaashi studied. Kuroo has found great pleasure in teasing Akaashi for his studious-ness while simultaneously enjoying his company.</p><p>There have been many stories traded between the two of them. Most notably, how Kuroo came to work at the café, and Akaashi’s tremendously hilarious but cringe-worthy stories of how his friends keep trying to set him up on dates that end spectacularly badly.</p><p>(Kuroo’s favorite story was one Akaashi said was utterly humiliating because the man he had gone on a date with ended up dragging Akaashi to a friend’s wedding only to interrupt during the, “If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace.” His date, Kindaichi, interrupted, citing his willingness to speak now to interrupt the nice couple’s - Kageyama and Hinata’s - wedding. Akaashi left immediately and blocked his number after that. Kuroo had been doubled over, gasping for breath because he had been laughing so hard.)</p><p>Akaashi was an enigma to Kuroo. He was dual majoring in Library and Archives Assisting and Foreign Literature with an emphasis on editorial work. Truly above Kuroo’s scope of humble reading but intriguing nonetheless. Akaashi was required to take biochemistry for his library and archives assisting major, and Kuroo had heard his fair share of “make it make sense” ever since helping Akaashi study for his first exam. Not that Kuroo minds. He very much does not mind getting to spend more time with Akaashi.</p><p>In fact, he was looking forward to an actual study date this afternoon at the cat café. One where he wouldn’t be working; just enjoying Akaashi’s company as they study for their respective subjects.</p><p>That’s why Kuroo was standing in front of his closet, trying to decide what to wear for their first casual study session.</p><p>...Maybe he underestimated just how much he liked Akaashi and how much he wanted Akaashi to like him back.</p><p>Opting for a science pun t-shirt, jeans, and a casual blazer over the top, Kuroo fidgeted with his hair before counting it as a loss and grabbing his book bag to head out. He went straight to the café and greeted Kenma at the register.</p><p>“You’re here on your day off? Is it because you’re trying to get out of that thing later?” Kenma’s tone held suspicion, and Kuroo blinked at his question.</p><p>“Thing? Later?”</p><p>Kenma blinked at him before heaving a deep sigh. “You forgot, didn’t you? I thought because you were dressed up, maybe you remembered. But then why would you come here dressed up nicely only to avoid going later...unless…”</p><p>Kenma looked back up at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow, and Kuroo deftly avoided his eyes. “Would you look at the time-”</p><p>“Stop. You promised Kou you would show up tonight.”</p><p>“Oh? It’s Kou now? Not Bokuto?” Kuroo teased.</p><p>“Quit avoiding the subject.”</p><p>“I’m not...what was it that I promised I would show up to?” Kuroo put his hand on his chin, pretending to be thinking about what he had forgotten while he waited for Kenma to answer him.</p><p>Kenma heaved a long sigh. “A meetup with that friend he wants to set you up with. He thinks you’ll both get along really well.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah…that.” Kuroo had honestly forgotten because he’d been so caught up with (<strike>thoughts of Akaashi</strike>) school work.</p><p>“You forgot didn’t you?”</p><p>Kuroo rubbed the back of his head and glanced away. “I’ve been busy…”</p><p>Kenma sighed. “At least I reminded you. Finish up whatever you’re doing here, and I’ll text you the details after my shift is over.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kenma.”</p><p>His best friend shrugged his shoulders in response. “Yeah, Kuroo. Sure.”</p><p>Kuroo left Kenma to his duties and claimed a spot in the back of the café near the cat condo that held Milo. Milo was the most antisocial cat the café had, and he tended to stay away from all the customers. All the customers except one that is. One Akaashi Keiji to be precise.</p><p>Kuroo took out his notebooks and waited for Akaashi to arrive, enjoying the green tea he made himself when Kenma was preoccupied with other customers.</p><p>Kuroo really had forgotten about the promise he made to Bokuto to meet this friend of his.</p><p>Kuroo had been going through a dry spell lately on the dating front, but a lot of his time was occupied by studying and working. And Akaashi. Akaashi was a new development Kuroo hadn’t expected.</p><p>Speaking of which, Akaashi joined him at the table moments later.</p><p>Setting down his own cup of mocha, Akaashi put down his bookbag, sat down, and immediately put his head down on his arms with a groan.</p><p>A chuckle left Kuroo’s lips as he watched the other man’s dramatics. <em> So cute… </em></p><p>“Can you take my next biochemistry test for me? It’s Thursday.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed in response. “I think they would notice I wasn’t you.”</p><p>“If we cut your hair, we could almost pass as the same person.” Akaashi mumbled into his arms.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>Akaashi sat up then and practically pouted at Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo held his grin as he noticed the dark circles underneath Akaashi’s eyes, and the droopy posture of his shoulders. Akaashi looked positively <em> exhausted </em>.</p><p>“Are you...okay?”</p><p>“This week has been hell, and Bokuto just reminded me that I promised him to hang out later. Something about meeting someone, probably Kenma. I think they’re dating; I just don’t have confirmation.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed at the blunt honesty. It was a new side to Akaashi that Kuroo hadn’t seen before. “Actually, Kenma reminded me that I promised to hang out with Bokuto later too. Maybe after you meet up with him and Kenma. They are dating, by the way. Kenma’s my best friend, and he couldn’t stop smiling when they finally got together.”</p><p>A hum escaped Akaashi as he finally took a sip from his mocha. “I know Bokuto will tell me later how they got together, but was it recent?”</p><p>Kuroo nodded. “I think a week ago? Maybe a week and a half. I’ll let him tell you the story, but I’m really glad they were able to work it out. I hope their relationship lasts a long while.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded back, a slight smile forming. “I’m really happy they got together. Bokuto actually brought me to this café my first time to come and flirt with Kenma.”</p><p>That surprised a laugh out of Kuroo. “Really? That sly bastard.”</p><p>“Yeah. I was annoyed because I thought Bokuto was trying to pull me into another one of his schemes, but the atmosphere of the café won me over...and the cats.” Akaashi added as Milo trotted up to their table and ‘meowed’ up at Akaashi. Kuroo watched as he reached down and scratched underneath Milo’s chin. “Hi little buddy.”</p><p>“You know...Milo doesn’t really like people. I’ve been working here for three years, and he still won’t approach me for cuddles. I barely get to pet him before he’s scratching at me.”</p><p>Akaashi straightened up from his petting and looked Kuroo directly in the eyes when he said, “It’s because Milo is a good judge of character.”</p><p>An offended gasp left Kuroo. “How dare you! I happen to have a great character!”</p><p>Akaashi smiled. “Not according to Milo.”</p><p>He pouted in return and looked down at Milo, who was now lounging on Akaashi’s book bag as if he liked human interaction. The traitor.</p><p>“Well, that’s enough slander for today. How are things coming along with biochemistry?”</p><p>Akaashi stared for a second before replying. “The second test is going to kill me. I have two tests left after for this subject, and I don’t know that I’m going to get an A in the course.”</p><p>A frown pulled at Kuroo’s lips as Akaashi admitted this to him. “Hey, no. You’ll be okay. Remember, I’m available whenever you need help with the subject, and you did get an A on the first exam. That’s an impressive accomplishment. One you should be proud of.”</p><p>Akaashi looked down as he registered Kuroo’s words. “Thank you. Sometimes, I get caught up in the competitiveness of the other students, and I forget myself.”</p><p>“That’s okay. As long as you come back.” He flashed a smile, and Akaashi managed to smile back.</p><p>They got to work on studying then, looking over notes and going over flashcards. A few hours passed before Kuroo’s phone dinged with a message from Kenma, reminding him to meet Bokuto in an hour at their favorite bar.</p><p>Kuroo bid his farewell to Akaashi, wondering if he could get away with wearing what he was currently wearing.</p><p>Probably. He did intend to wear this to impress Akaashi after all…</p><p>Decision made, Kuroo left his bookbag in the employee lounge to come back for later instead of dragging it with him to the bar.</p><p>Honestly, if he was meeting this friend that Bokuto thinks he would vibe with while harboring feelings for Akaashi, he knew that he wasn’t going home with anyone except himself tonight. While he was appreciative of Bokuto for trying to set him up, he didn’t want to lead someone on when he wasn’t one hundred percent invested.</p><p>So, with that decision in mind, Kuroo left for the bar to meet up with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The loud din of the bar echoed in Akaashi’s ears. Bokuto had texted him the location and time, and Akaashi had gone home, deposited his book bag, changed clothes, and walked to the bar.</p><p>He texted Bokuto when he arrived, but he didn’t see Bokuto anywhere.</p><p>He did, however, see one person he recognized. The same person he just left in the café about an hour ago.</p><p>Walking up to that familiar mop of bed head, he tapped Kuroo on the shoulder.</p><p>Kuroo turned, already saying, “Bro, what took so long? I thought-“ Only to trail off as he saw Akaashi standing behind him.</p><p>“Kuroo?” His voice was quiet, and he was surprised Kuroo even heard him in the loud atmosphere.</p><p>“Akaashi! Hey! Did Bokuto text you to meet him here? He’s running late, and I haven’t even met him and his friend yet!”</p><p>Akaashi blinked a few times, quickly coming to a dawning realization. Bokuto mentioned his friend worked at the cat café…that the guy was friends with Kenma...both of them scheduled to meet Bokuto tonight.</p><p>Kuroo was the friend he was supposed to meet.</p><p>A laugh escaped as Akaashi finally released Kuroo’s shoulder, bringing the arm to wrap around his midsection as he doubled over in laughter. This was priceless.</p><p>Kuroo hovered around him with concern until Akaashi collected himself. Straightening up, he looked directly into Kuroo’s eyes as he said, “I think <em> I’m </em> the friend Bokuto wanted you to meet, and I think <em> you’re </em> the friend Bokuto has been trying to set me up with.”</p><p>Kuroo blinked a few times before realization dawned on his own face. “That sneaky bastard…”</p><p>Another laugh escaped, and Akaashi gently pushed Kuroo back to the table, sitting down next to him.</p><p>“Has Bokuto or Kenma been trying to set you up with someone for a while now? Like...say...two months ago?”</p><p>Kuroo rubbed the side of his neck as he replied. “I’ve been so busy with school and work that I never had time to meet this surprise person. Guess I’m still surprised it’s you.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, it’s certainly a surprise. I’m amazed he didn’t mention my name...he didn’t, did he?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. “Only ever said, and I quote, ‘one of my friends!’ If he had told me your name, I would have been able to save him the trouble of getting us to meet up.”</p><p>“Honestly-”</p><p>Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto’s loud greeting. “Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi! Kuroo!”</p><p>He arrived at the table with Kenma, sliding into a seat across from Kuroo while Kenma took the seat across from Akaashi.</p><p>Kenma glanced up from his phone at the both of them and huffed an amused snort. “Why didn’t you tell Bokuto that you already knew each other?”</p><p>Bokuto blinked a few times a little ‘eh?’ escaping before he looked back up at Akaashi and Kuroo, realizing what was wrong with the picture in front of him. “HEY!” Bokuto’s piercing shriek caught the attention of a few patrons around them, but Kuroo and Akaashi were laughing too much to care.</p><p>Bokuto continued with a pout on his face. “Seriously, how did you know that I was setting you guys up with each other?”</p><p>Akaashi collected himself first. “Bokuto, we’ve been studying at the café together for months now. You never mentioned your friend’s name to me, and you never told Kuroo my name. We would have told you otherwise.”</p><p>Bokuto brought his hand up to cup his chin as he thought over everything he had told Akaashi about Kuroo and Kuroo about Akaashi. “Mou...I guess you’re right…I never did mention your names to each other…”</p><p>That sent Kuroo into another round of laughter and Akaashi into a fond eye-roll. Bokuto sure was something else.</p><p>“Well, since you’ve already met...have you thought about dating?”</p><p>Kuroo choked on his drink, not meeting Akaashi’s eyes.</p><p>Akaashi, enjoying Kuroo’s flailing entirely too much, simply looked at Kuroo and awaited his answer.</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes slid from Bokuto to Kenma to Akaashi multiple times before finally coming to rest on Akaashi once more.</p><p>“I um...I would like to date you, Akaashi. Go out on a date with me?”</p><p>Akaashi put his finger to his chin, pretending he needed to think it over. In truth, he already knew his answer. He knew it from the moment Kuroo sat down beside him after finishing his nightly duties and regaled him with stories of his boss Nekomata and the adoption of the 7 cat residents of the cat café. He knew from the moment he saw Kuroo talk about Kenma and Bokuto’s budding romance and how he wished them a long, happy relationship. He knew from the moment Kuroo sat across from him and teased him about Milo and talked with Akaashi about his coursework and made him a perfect cup of coffee every time.</p><p>“Yes, Kuroo. I’ll go out on a proper date with you.” Akaashi couldn’t resist adding that little teasing jibe in at Bokuto’s failed planning.</p><p>Bokuto didn’t seem to care though as he cheered and called a bartender over to order a round of drinks on him.</p><p>As the four of them sat at the table on a pseudo first double-date and got to know each other better, Akaashi couldn’t resist leaning into Kuroo’s side and basking in his warmth and laughter.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Kuroo was surprised to see Akaashi walking into the café. They hadn’t scheduled another meet up last night, and he wondered what brought him in today.</p><p>When Akaashi reached the counter, he gave Kuroo a teasing smirk.</p><p>“You never gave me your number last night.”</p><p>Whoops. Kuroo laughed at his own forgetfulness. “Let me make you a cup of coffee, and I’ll write it on your cup like a real coffee shop AU fanfic.”</p><p>Akaashi stared at Kuroo with something like surprise. “You read fanfiction?”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged. “Well, yeah. I have to get my fix of fantasy AUs about my favorite anime, don’t I?”</p><p>Akaashi’s smile was something Kuroo wanted to see for the rest of his life. “Matcha? Pick your favorite to make me.”</p><p>“Coming right up!” Kuroo made Akaashi his best matcha latte, writing his number on the cup like he said, and handing it over with a flourish.</p><p>Akaashi laughed at Kuroo’s ridiculousness, but he took it and thanked him nonetheless.</p><p>Kuroo watched Akaashi with a smile as the other sat down in the armchair by the cat condo where Milo was lounging today. He pulled out his notebooks and got to work on studying, only distracting Kuroo from his duties a little.</p><p>At the end of his shift, Kuroo was able to join him, bringing his book bag out from the employee’s lounge to study with Akaashi in silence.</p><p>Kuroo saw that he had a new message from an unknown number. Akaashi confirmed it was him, and Kuroo was able to save it to his contacts with a little &lt;3 at the end on Akaashi’s name.</p><p>The two of them sat in comfortable companionship with Milo and Kuroo’s calico cat, Kiara, as they studied the day away. When it was time to depart for the night, Kuroo offered to walk Akaashi home.</p><p>The two meandered through the dark streets, Akaashi’s warmth radiating into Kuroo’s side. They talked of upcoming plans for the semester, friends, and books and movies they wanted to read or watch.</p><p>After they reached Akaashi’s apartment complex, Kuroo turned to Akaashi with a slight smile. “I guess this is where I’ll say goodnight.”</p><p>Akaashi hummed and let a small smile form. He tugged Kuroo down by the collar of his shirt and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, barely allowing Kuroo to respond before he stepped back and gave Kuroo a grin. “Goodnight, Kuroo.”</p><p>He turned and left, leaving Kuroo with his fingers pressed to his mouth, eyes watching Akaashi’s retreating form. Something fluttered in Kuroo’s stomach, and he knew that he was a goner.</p><p>A few more weeks passed as the semester came to a close. Akaashi and Kuroo had gone on many real dates since their pseudo-date with Bokuto and Kenma, and Kuroo was gearing up to ask Akaashi to be his boyfriend.</p><p>While he thought they were exclusive, he wanted to be sure.</p><p>Early in the morning on the Saturday after all of their final exams were finished, Kuroo picked Akaashi up from his apartment and took him on a date in the city.</p><p>They toured the local museum and learned about the history of Tokyo. Kuroo then took him to a small bookstore where they each picked out a book for each other to have the other read and discuss at a later date. Kuroo ended their date at Nekoma Café. Luckily, Fukunaga was working today, and he wasn’t the type to get nosy (unlike Yaku or Lev).</p><p>They shared a seat on the small sofa, Milo and Kiara joining them. The warmth beside him was lulling him to sleep when Akaashi’s voice pulled him back to wakefulness.</p><p>“Kuroo...Bokuto and Kenma said you wanted to ask me something?”</p><p>Bokuto and Kenma needed to keep quiet sometimes.</p><p>“Uh, yeah…” Kuroo trailed off, watching Akaashi watch him.</p><p>“So, the book I chose for you, I chose for a reason. Go to page 83, and read the last sentence.”</p><p>Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, but he did as requested. Kuroo remembered exactly what the sentence was. He triple checked it before purchasing the book for Akaashi. A simple ‘Be mine?’ was written as the last sentence, and Kuroo was nervous for Akaashi’s answer.</p><p>After reading it, Akaashi looked up with a confused expression.</p><p>Kuroo smiled, and he couldn’t resist leaning in to steal a quick kiss. “Well? What’s your answer?”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes widened as he realized what Kuroo was asking. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the man in front of him.</p><p>“Of course. I want that too.”</p><p>“Hmm, good.” He leaned in for another kiss; Akaashi returned it in kind.</p><p>They separated, and Kuroo couldn’t contain his giddiness. He laughed and grinned and pulled Akaashi closer to him. Akaashi indulged him before giving him another peck on his lips.</p><p>Akaashi was his, and he was Akaashi’s. A perfect ending to a spectacular day.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to end in a different spot, but the night I was planning on posting it, AO3 was down so I made it longer hehehehe</p><p>I hope you liked it al!! Thank you for reading! :D &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>